


Pontas ríspidas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Jessica fingia ser composta de pontas ríspidas e pele grossa.





	Pontas ríspidas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rough edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861785) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #071 - tender (sensível).

Jessica fingia ser composta de pontas ríspidas e pele grossa, mas isso era só uma máscara, e uma através da qual Claire podia enxergar desde a primeira vez que se conheceram. Seria fácil dizer que Jessica era distante e invulnerável, seus poderes e personalidade ácida pareciam indicar isso, mas ela podia ser sensível e cuidadosa. Foram necessários meses para que Claire fizesse Jessica se abrir, e sua paciência estava se esgotando, mas finalmente valeu à pena. Claire sempre acreditou que a pessoa se escondendo por trás de todas aquelas desculpas e erros era melhor até do que Jessica parecia acreditar.


End file.
